Hsi Wu
Hsi Wu was the Demon Sorcerer of Sky who hailed from a family consisting of himself as well as seven siblings and later on his nephew Drago. Biography Ages ago, Shi Wu and his siblings were sealed in the Demon Netherworld by the eight Immortals. The Immortal who defeated him used a flute (in which a portion of his chi was sealed), and his portal was located in what would later be known as Fenway Park. Some time later, Shendu escaped, leaving his siblings trapped while he ruled Asia. When Shendu returned to the Netherworld as a spirit, his siblings are prepared to torture him for all eternity until Shendu proposes to unlock their portals. As a precaution to keep track of Shendu, his siblings put a spell on him to make sure he stays put in his host body. Shi Wu's portal is unlocked at a girls' restroom door, but Jackie Chan tries to push him back in. Jade accidentally snaps off his tail, and the sound of Uncle chanting his completed spell forces Shi Wu to flee. He intends to retrieve his tail, but he hears Uncle place a spell on the shop to prevent demons from entering unless they are invited. Seeing a plan, Shi Wu disguises himself as a human boy named Seymour Jahoositz and quickly befriends Jade. He gets inside the shop and nearly to his tail only to be pushed out by Uncle. The next day, Jade invites him to the school dance and gives him a necklace with one half a coin. When about to talk his way into the shop, he sees Uncle come out with the tail. Uncle has placed a spell on the tail to immobilize the demon and infuse him with the banishing spell. However, Shi Wu senses the spell and catches his tail in a bag, revealing himself to everyone (to the horror of Jade). He kidnaps Uncle, demanding that he undo the spell, which Uncle says cannot be done. Hsi Wu then gets Shendu and the Enforcers to fetch Uncle's spell books so he can cast a different spell, but the Dark Hand's efforts are hampered by Jackie and Tohru. Hsi Wu flies off with his tail, determined to find some other way. But Jade, empowered by the Rabbit and Rooster Talismans, seizes the bag, prompting the demon to chase her across the industrial district. She is able to release his tail on him, and Jackie plays the flute, sending him back to the Netherworld. Later, after Bai Tza becomes the seventh demon to be banished, the demons hold a meetings to discuss Shendu's punishment. In desperation, Shendu claims that his portals can let them all out and that he had discovered a spell to keep it open until all of them were freed. While waiting for Shendu to open the portal, Hsu Wu is hit by a Moose camera. He followed its path to its source, Jade, who got caught in the banishing spell's beam and was pulled into the Netherworld after Bai Tza. He brings Jade to his siblings, which pleases Po Kong with the prospect of her first meal. But Jade reveals that, contrary to Shendu's story, only one being can go through Shendu's portal, causing debate amongst the Demons. When the portal opens via the banishment of Shendu's spirit, it becomes "every demon for himself." Hsi Wu is first off the bat, but he is stunned with lightning in the back from Tchang Zu. However, he pulls back ahead by knocking down Dai Gui and Tso Lan with boulders. Seeing all the other demons out of the running, he looks ahead only to see Jade jump through the portal, which closes in his face, leaving his last burst of speed to send him plowing into a rock. Enraged at Shendu's deception, the demons prepare to torture him for all eternity. In desperation, he suggests using the Book of Ages, which horrifies the others, for they would never tamper with that. But with their current situation, they reluctantly agree. Rewriting the book, Shendu makes it that he and his siblings were never banished, making them rulers of the world. Hsi Wu has his own tower high in the sky, with Viper as his songbird. While scrubbing for Tchang Zu's arrival, he hears a flute, which he despises. It turns out to be played by Jackie, whose memory was restored, and Hsi Wu is once again banished. His chi was found in an immortal flute in a carousel pipe organ in Australia. Drago followed Jade's class to a haunted house and fought Jade's teacher. The duo demon powers awakened evil spirits in the house. In the end, Uncle managed to recover the sky demon chi and the spirits once again rested. Drago managed to absorb the chi (along with the other seven powers) in the final confrontation. Trivia *He is the smallest out of all eight demon sorcerors. He is even smaller than Drago. *Possibly due to his small size, it seems the other demons tend to pick on him. First, Bai Tza orders him to scratch an itch on Po Kong's back, only for Po Kong to crush him with one hand and flick him away when it passes. Gallery Demons.jpg|Hsi Wu El Inmortal Han Xiang Zi.jpg|Hsi Wu getting beat up Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerer